Stay Like This
by SeattleGirl359
Summary: Beth and Daryl post-reunion in season 5. Basically, things get a little smutty after they are back together. Oneshot.


_**Summary: Beth and Daryl post-reunion in season 5. Basically, things get a little smutty after they are back together. Oneshot. **_

_**I can honestly say that I have no clue where this came from. The idea for this kept on bugging me and would not leave me alone until I wrote it and got it all out of my head. That trailer gave me too many new prompts! So I gave in and typed this up. Originally, I wasn't going to post this but then I thought, what the hell, I'll do it anyways. Because who doesn't like a smutty oneshot? Hope you enjoy!**_

He remembered when he found her. She had thrown herself at him with a lot of force, hair flying into his face as he returned her strong embrace, sucking in a sharp breath of air mixed with her blonde locks because _holy fuck_ he actually found her. His hands had balled together the material of her shirt along her back as he hugged her in return, the first proper hug he had ever given anyone in his whole life.

One could say that he was overcome with a flood of emotions at that point, not knowing what to do with them all.

Everything he had wished for was right there in his arms.

She was there in his arms and he wasn't sure if he could have believed it if it wasn't for when Beth whispered in his ear that she was so happy that they found each other. She was overcome with joy, tightening her grasp that she had around him. He did the same to her.

He is sure that it was one of the best moments of his life.

Daryl had given her some space when they made it back to camp, where all the others were eagerly anticipating their arrival back. Carol had strolled up to the camp first, looking like she had won the damn lottery. "Look who we found," is what she said many nights ago.

He remembered how everyone got quiet. He watched as Maggie had stilled, frozen in her spot around the fire next to Glenn when Daryl had moved out of the way to reveal that Beth was protectively placed behind him. Beth's clothes were ripped and there was a mark on her cheek that was bloody but other than that she looked to be fine. He watched as Maggie's eyes welled up with water as she got up from her spot and ran across the camp to grab ahold of her sister with both hands.

He had never seen anyone run so fast.

There's a moment where he watched them cry over each other and he saw Maggie glance over at him with ever grateful eyes that were filled up with tears and mouth 'thank you' to him.

He felt like he did something right. Something good.

That's when he gave them some space, choosing instead to ignore the instinctive need to be by Beth's side and go over to the fire where Rick nodded to him, telling him he did a good job as they watched the two sisters reunite after so much time apart.

Their family was whole again.

Daryl was whole again.

The days went forward and they continued their way to Washington with Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene. The cure thing is a bunch of bullshit if you asked him but he was willing to go with it because there is not really another option readily available for the taking. Rick thought it best to stick with them even though he had little trust in these new people. No one actually believed there was a cure.

Daryl asked Beth about it one day as they walked a back road if she believed in it. He knew she had a lot of faith in people.

"No," she simply replied to his inquiry.

"No?"

She threw him a quizzical look. "Do you?"

"Hello no," he said. "Just wanted to know what you thought 'bout it."

"Rick doesn't trust Eugene," she continued in a whisper, even though they are in the back of the group and no one would be able to overhear. "_You _don't trust him. And I trust you more than anything. So, no, I don't trust him. I don't think there is really any cure."

"It bugs me," he growled.

"What?"

Daryl adjusted the strap of his crossbow that was placed over his chest, holding his weapon on his back. "That Eugene is playin' us, thinkin' we was all gonna jump on the cure bandwagon on the way to Washington. Gonna create a shit storm when the truth is revealed. That he was just some guy who crawled out of his mother's basement after he ran out of comic books to read and decided to mess with people's heads by makin' them believe there's some sorta salvation."

Beth brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a giggle. "Oh, Daryl. Sometimes the things you say make me laugh."

He liked it when he made her laugh. A number of times he went out of his way to do so.

"I'm serious. Abraham's gonna start liftin' trees outta the ground by the roots and throwin' them when he finds out," he said, imagining the terror that Abraham would unleash when he found out that Eugene was most likely nothing but a fraud. He almost felt bad that Abraham had so much faith and belief in Eugene. Almost. It's Abraham's own damn fault that he let himself be so gullible.

A man with a mullet who magically has a cure?

He didn't fucking think so.

Beth laughed harder at the tree-throwing joke, acquiring a look from Maggie who had turned around to see what the commotion was about. Once she turned back around and resumed her conversation with Sasha, Beth replied, "I could see that happening."

"Don't worry," he assured her, smirking over at Beth. "I'll have an escape route in check for when it happens."

Beth nudged his arm as they walked, then linked both of hers through the one hanging to his side. Daryl's first instinct was to pull away because there were other eyes around. It was not just the two of them anymore. The physical contact could be noticed by one of the others.

Ultimately, he decided against shaking her off since he liked her subtle touches of affection and no one really paid attention to the two of them anyways.

—

Most of the time they were camping out in the woods near to the road they were traveling. Luckily for them, they had tents to keep out the colder elements of the rapidly changing season. It was natural for Daryl to sleep in a tent. He had spent so much time in the woods growing up when he was hunting that being out in the wilderness didn't bother him one bit. It was easier to sleep out there then it was to sleep in someone's abandoned house, but there still was not a lot of resting that was going on. Not for Daryl.

One thing he did notice was that he hated not seeing where Beth was. He had gotten so used to having her there when he was asleep back when it was the two of them after the prison fall that he found it extremely difficult to fall asleep and stay asleep when she was not with him. It unnerved him. Beth could only be a few feet away in an adjacent tent with her sister and he still could not sleep peacefully.

One night he heard the zipper of the tent undoing itself and it jolted him from his lousy half-asleep state, automatically reaching for the crossbow out of habit. He didn't think that walkers had the dexterity to pull the zippers of tents open to get their fleshy meal but walkers weren't the only threat out there these days.

"It's just me," Beth's calming voice said as her body moved into his tent.

He instantly relaxed. "Damn, girl, don't sneak up on me."

She rolled her eyes as his ridiculousness. "I'd hardly call that sneakin' up on you."

Daryl laid back on his pillow and slung an arm onto the soft cushion as well, right above his head. He watched as she zipped the tent back up to keep the cooler air from making its way into the tent.

Initially, it seemed a tad awkward to have her in his tent. They were alone together for the first time since he found her in the compacted city streets.

"I can't sleep," she complained, sitting onto the ground next to where the tent opened and looked over at him with doe eyes that were really asking him a question.

He knew what it was.

"Get over here," he ordered in a low voice.

Beth gave him a small smile and jumped at the offer she had patiently waited for, crawling over to the other side to be next to him.

He felt kind of guilty when she lightly pressed against him, nestling her head against his shoulder. She happily sighed and he felt the exhale of the warm air on his collarbone. It made his hair stand on end. His inner thoughts have been less than pure about this girl. It had all started back in that damn funeral home on their first night there. He had laid in that coffin watching her sing and he knew right then that he felt something for Beth.

Of course he couldn't place exactly what the feelings were at first because he had never felt them before. Only when she was gone did he put two and two together. Carol had tried to drag the words out of him on their journey to find Beth but he never let them slip out.

He wasn't ready to say them out loud. Not then, at least.

So Beth cuddled into his side, arm draping over his chest, and he let her without any hesitation. He stayed awake, staring at the top of the tent until he was sure that she was dreaming, her breathing slowing down and becoming more drawn out. Only then did he allow himself to turn his head and stare at her beautiful features. She looked older now, more mature.

He liked it.

A lot.

She somehow looked more womanly now. Either that or he didn't see it before when they were together and it was just the two of them.

He ripped his eyes away and stared back at the tent ceiling as a content sigh pushed its way out of his chest. The feeling of being whole again crept back; that's what having her there did to him.

She completed him.

That night was the first night he fell asleep and slept through the night, all the way until the early morning sun woke him up. Beth stayed the entire night, tucked up next to him as they shared the same pillow.

The days go by again and Daryl and Beth become inseparable. He stayed close because the sense that she might slip away from him never went away. He felt like if she was not within visible reach that she could disappear.

He hated that feeling. Hated that thought of her not being here again.

It hurt like a blow to the chest.

The good news is that she didn't disappear. And the time that Daryl revealed to her that he thought she might and that was why he sometimes lurked around her, she shook her head and grabbed his hand, telling him that she was not going anywhere. She told him to not be paranoid about it.

He still continued to watch out for her, feeling protective of Beth. It may border on slightly possessive but he won't admit to that.

—

Beth came back into his tent at night, multiple nights in a row. Sometimes they talked for a while and other times they went straight to sleep out of exhaustion.

One night it was different. There is a different look in Beth's eyes when she entered his tent and laid down next to him. Her hands roamed more than they ever had, causing Daryl to twist his head to look at her. Only then did she put her lips on his.

He heard about the whole fireworks and butterflies in the stomach deal before and never believed it. Not until now. Not until explosions go off inside of him and the fluttering feeling set in deep within the pit of his stomach.

Beth did that to him.

He was one hundred percent sure of his feelings for her at that point. And he is pretty fucking sure that he actually loved Beth, which he didn't think was ever a possibility for him. He never thought he would get close enough to someone, to let someone in to his life enough to fall in love with them. She made it easy. Falling for her was easy, almost like breathing.

It just happened.

He fell hard and he fell fast.

He still didn't say anything to her. He was not sure why the words would not come out of his mouth but he suspected it was because he didn't want to mess the balance of things up. He enjoyed the sensation of kissing her too much to throw in the three words that would render him vulnerable. But who is he kidding? He had already made himself vulnerable to this girl.

He would tell her. Not now, but later.

_Eventually._

In the following nights, Beth regularly came into his tent when he was not up keeping watch. He waited for her. Beth would slip in undetected by the others and lunge at Daryl the moment the zipper was shut completely.

Her lips were always so soft and so delicate on his. "Don't ever stop kissing me," she whispered to him as he sucked at the skin of her neck.

Not for a second did he want to stop.

Her hands would roam more and more each time that they were together. She became bolder with her movements every time, unlike Daryl, who stayed more timid. He didn't get too handsy with her because he was afraid that it would scare her off. It was not until Beth had glided his hands from cupping her face to down across her collarbones and onto her chest that he got the idea that she wanted more.

The feeling of her breasts against his palms, even though there were two other layers of clothes on top of them, was almost too much for him in that instant. The combination of that along with Beth having straddled him was overwhelming. Drove him fucking crazy.

Now he wanted more. More of Beth.

More nights go by and they got more adventurous with the touching part. Daryl remained way more hesitant with that than Beth did. He was not quite sure why she let him run his rough, beat, and calloused hands across her soft, smooth skin. Why she let him touch the more sensitive areas like her hipbones and along her inner thighs. Why she let him remove her of all her clothes two nights later in the tent and, once again, run his hands and mouth all over her is unknown to him.

It felt so good.

Fucking amazing.

Nothing had ever felt better.

That is, until something surpassed that.

One time things went too far and they both ended up with no clothes on, which was what he had tried to avoid. He couldn't even remember how they had gotten like that. But all he felt was pure ecstasy as Beth moved underneath him and pushed her warm thigh against his erection that longed for her.

He moaned when she arched up her back and planted a kiss on his neck. "Want you," she panted. "Now."

That was all it took for him to lose all sense of reality. All he could hear, touch, and feel was Beth.

He took her virginity that night. It shouldn't have been that way, he knew that. Beth deserved better than being fucked in a tent somewhere in the middle of who the fuck knows where by a guy like him. But the problem was that he couldn't resist. She was so warm and inviting that he could not pass up the opportunity she gave to him that night.

So instead of him being able to say that they shouldn't be doing this, he sunk inside of her slowly. He grabbed at Beth's legs and moved them so that they wrapped around his waist and he rocked into her gently, careful not to be too rough.

And _fuck _she had been so tight and so wet that Daryl could barely control himself.

He tried to hold back the noise of the moans that were hitched in his throat, the ones that desperately wanted to be expressed. There were too many people around and he didn't want anyone to hear was going on inside the tent they were in, so he forced himself to bit his lip and bury his face into the crook of Beth's neck as his body told him to pick up the pace and thrust into her faster.

He came sooner than we would have wanted to but he didn't care, not in the slightest. Beth's hands pulled at his hair as he climaxed and she clenched her thighs around him for his own benefit.

He kissed her softy on the lips after he came down from the high.

She fell asleep in his arms again that night, a smile on her face, and Daryl realized that there was nothing to regret about this. Nothing to feel ashamed about.

That became a routine of theirs. Beth would come to his tent when most everyone was asleep and he would take off all her clothes, make the experience good for her. It only took them having sex three times until he gave her the pleasant surprise of her first orgasm. The look on her face when it happened forced him to climax himself when he was buried deep inside her, her walls coming down around him and making him come undone sooner than expected.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy, and she turned to place one kiss onto his neck.

—

It became easy for them to sneak away without anyone noticing their absence. Most were in their tents already, Maggie and Glenn keeping watch with their focus off in the distance, lost in their own conversation with their backs turned to the pair who needed to be alone together. No one saw how Beth slipped her hand around Daryl's and pulled him into the darkness of the woods, his crossbow by his side in case they stumbled upon a walker during their midnight escapade.

The thing about Beth is that she was young and liked to try new things when she could. And he was addicted to her by this point so he would follow her anywhere she took him without a question. He had a clue as to why they were headed into the cover of the thick trees but was not entirely convinced until they had gone a good distance, Beth turning around to kiss him as she pushed him down onto the ground before straddling him.

He let her.

He let her do anything she wanted to because he knew that he was a fucking lucky son of a bitch to have her in the way that he did. Lucky to be able to touch her and feel her in the way that no one else had before. Lucky to have the pads of her fingers brush against his skin and her nails to claw at his back in excitement whenever he would thrust in and out of her.

It was not long until the buttons of his shirt are undone, vest pushed aside, and Beth's cool hands ran over his abdominal muscles before they undid his belt. He stopped her so he could get her leggings off. She had been in a dress with those nice looking tight black leggings, and why Maggie had given that to her on a brisk fall day he had no idea, but he wasn't complaining at that moment because the leggings are easy enough to rid her of once her boots were off and only her white socks covered her feet.

The fall weather is cooler and they faintly saw the breath being exhaled from each other so they leave a majority of clothes on, only the necessary ones were being removed from their bodies. Beth's black jacket was still on her, unzipped since he felt the need to palm her breasts through the material of the dress that was still on. That action alone could drive him close to the edge. He had to be careful not to fall over before anything had even happened yet.

He is hard as a fucking rock and Beth knew that. She teased him by grinding on him, kissing him on the lips before he forced his tongue into her mouth. When she removed her lips and brought her torso back up, he grabbed at the sides of her panties until she moved so he could slide them down her thighs and long legs so he could then toss them off to the side. Who knew if they were going to fucking find them afterwards, and quite frankly, Daryl didn't care if they were gone forever.

Feeling the inner heat from her thighs with his thumbs, Daryl took his hands away from her thighs and quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough before he picked Beth up at her hips so she hovered above him, waiting. One of his hands went down in between them and he positioned himself for Beth, who then lined up perfectly as he pulled her down onto him.

"Fuck," he breathed out, his head rolling back onto the ground once he was inside of her completely, hands digging back into her hips at the sensation.

That was the best fucking feeling in the world.

"_Fuck_," he repeated a second time as her familiar heat started to make his dick throb, needing more friction.

It was dark out but he still saw the devilish smirk that appeared on Beth's face. "Isn't that the idea?"

Damn. This girl drove him wild.

He felt the cold of the ground seep up through the back of his vest and shirt because he was flat on the soil and leaves. Yes, it was cold, but he was _warm_. Warm because of Beth and all the things that she did to him.

She rocked her hips against his with ease, slow at first, knowing exactly the right way to move them to make him squirm underneath her. Daryl's hands grabbed harder at her bare creamy colored thighs that were left exposed when he pushed the material of her dress up as the both of them got closer to the desired outcome they were reaching for.

Daryl loudly moaned simply because he could. There was no one but Beth around to hear him. In response, she adjusted her hips and allowed him to sink in deeper, if that was even possible. She picked up her speed and he arched his own hips up to meet hers coming down onto his with a rhythm that Daryl knew he could probably never achieve.

"Daryl," she moaned.

Shit. He loved it that she said his name in such a sexy way.

She was so close, he could tell that much. And so was he. Daryl closed his eyes and just barely managed to choke out her name before both of their orgasms hit with full force.

His body was on fire.

Daryl, still trying to recover from the overpowering fucking fantastic feeling, brought his torso up to Beth's. She looked confused by his sudden action but he knew what he was doing. He flipped them so Beth had her back on the ground, legs wrapped around his hips, and he was plastered on top of her. He remained inside of her because he immensely hated the feeling of pulling out right away.

He looked down at Beth.

His Beth.

Her hair was wild, blue eyes wide with dilated pupils, and her face was pale, but beautiful as ever. The both of them were out of breath, panting hard.

It was probably the wrong time to do this, considering. But he thought that in its own way that it was the perfect time.

"I need to tell you somethin'," he finally spoke, ready to make the deep confession to her.

Beth peered up at him and pushed the hair out of his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I…I love you," he whispered, keeping his tone raspy and low like it usually was. "In love with you."

Beth blinked a few times at him before she widely grinned. "Good. 'Cause I love you, too."


End file.
